Potter King 2
by kash30032000
Summary: Return to the Pridelands where Harry lives his life as a prince. He meets with a character that shows him the full potential of his magic, but Simba doesn't like it one bit. Can Harry and Kiara stop the battle between the Pridelands and the Outlands?
1. Prologue

1The sun was barely up when Harry had finished dressing. He was wearing a white pair of pants, a white shirt, and a white hoody. Nala had gotten into the habit of learning to make clothes for her son.

Yes, her son. Harry happy at getting a chance at a second family and he made a promise to himself to make this one work out. He also felt kind of nervous. No one knew that Harry was the king's son. They knew he was still living on Pride Rock, but no one dared to raise a question against him. What if the other animals didn't accept him as one of them. He would just be a stranger among the midst of others.

Harry was adjusting his clothes inside the den when Nala came in to check on him.

"Do you like your knew...what was it called...outfit?" she asked as she went over to stand next to him.

"Yes," said Harry. "It's nice, but why white?"

"White shows of purity and it's more casual than...jeans." answered Nala. "You're an important person in this kingdom. You hold a special place. You must always be clean."

She stood up on her hind legs and began to lick Harry's hair trying to make it lie flat. Harry squirmed and tried to push the lioness away. After two minutes she abandoned her attempt.

"Doesn't it ever lay flat?" she asked as she watched Harry mess up his hair to the original position.

"No," answered Harry. "Besides, this is my mane. You have no right to mess it up."

Nala chuckled and neither of them noticed Simba as he walked in the room with a baby cub in his mouth. This cub was his little sister, Kiara. She was the same color as Simba and had matching eyes. Harry loved his sister to him she was the sweetest thing in the world.

"Are you two ready?" asked Simba between clenched teeth. "The Ceremony is about to start."

During the ceremony, Harry would be introduced as Simba's son alongside Kiara. Simba had decided to let him become the Human Prince early. It wasn't like two years early, but rather a few months early.

Harry followed the three lions out of the cave and saw that the sun was still being shy about coming up. He looked over the side of the cliff and saw numerous of animals coming towards Pride Rock.

_Here is a lion and a tiger_

_Here is a lion and a tiger_

_Here is a lion and a tiger_

_Here is a lion and a tiger_

_Night_

_And the spirit of life_

_Calling_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Listen_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

Harry watched as the animals walked alongside their families just as they had done in Simba's ceremony. This time they were gathering around for his and Kiara's. The sun began to rise lighting up the sky a little. Harry watched Rafiki, who was on the edge of the cliff, beckoning the animals forward.

_Throne of ancestors_

_Oh, son of nation_

The sun was now visible creating a orange color in the sky. It soon turned to crisp blue. Birds now joined the other animals that were heading towards Pride Rock.

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Have faith_

_Hey, listen_

_Hey, listen_

_(Rafiki gestures to the sky.)_

_He lives in you_

_Hey, listen_

_He lives in me_

_Hey, listen_

_He watches over_

_Hey, listen_

_Everything we see_

_Hey, listen_

_Into the water_

_Hey, listen_

_Into the truth_

_Hey, listen_

_In your reflection_

_Hey, listen_

_He lives and you_

Harry, Nala, and Simba, who still had Kiara in his mouth, appeared on the edge of the cliff with Rafiki. Harry now had a better view of all the animals. They were looking up at the cliff anticipating what would happen next.

Rafiki gently took Kiara out of Simba's arms and gestured to Harry. They walked closer to the edge of the cliff. Rafiki placed a crown on the top of Harry's head. It was white, along with everything else he was wearing, and was crested with pieces of quartz that shone brightly in the now fully risen sun.

Rafiki turned towards the animals and rose Kiara into the bright sun. The animals looked at one another for a moment. A chill went through the air. It had never taken this long for the animals to cheer and bow.

_They didn't accept me_, thought Harry.

Then suddenly, the animals began to cheer and bow. Harry's heart leapt and the wind began to blow it's approval from the past kings. Blue feathers ran across Harry's face and went straight up his nose. He gave a sneeze and Kiara laughed.

_He lives in you_

_Hey, listen_

_He lives in me_

_Hey, listen_

_He watches over_

_Hey, listen_

_Everything we see_

_Hey, listen_

_Into the water_

_Hey, listen_

_Into the truth_

_Hey, listen_

_In your reflection_

_Hey, listen_

_He lives and you_

Nala walked over to where Rafiki was and gave her daughter a hug while Simba nuzzled up against his son. They then traded places. Simba hugged his daughter and Nala hugged her son.

_Here is a lion and a tiger_

_Here is a lion and a tiger_

_Here is a lion and a tiger_

Timon and Pumbaa had been watching the whole ceremony from the side lines.

"Look at that, Pumbaa," said Timon. "A chip off the old block. And you gotta know who's going to raise him."

"His parents?"

"Yeah, sure get technical, but who's going to teach him the important stuff. Like how to belch." he gave a loud belch. "And dig for grubs. I'm telling you, it'll be like old times. You, me, and the little guy."

"My sister is a girl," said Harry.

"Girl..." Timon automatically corrected.

"Girl!?" said Timon and Pumbaa in a unison, then they fell onto the ground pretending to have fainted.

Author's Notes: I used the english version of the song so people would understand what those words mean. Review if you like.


	2. Sirius and Kovu

1In a short time Kiara grew into an excitable cub and Harry had grew a few more inches. He now considered himself tall. Today was another beautiful day in the Pridelands. A day full of joy, peace, and of course, fun.

"Leader! Leader! I call leader!" said Kiara as she came running out of the lion's den. She stopped by the edge of the cliff and glanced down at the kingdom below. "Wow!" she exclaimed.

"Alright," said Harry coming out of the cave. Today he was wearing a pair of jeans, a red shirt, a gray hoody, a red belt, and a pair of white shoes. "You can be leader first."

"Alright!" said Kiara.

She began to make her way down the rock, but Simba had caught her and prevented to leave. Harry tried to leave as well, but Simba pushed him back towards the den.

"Gotcha," he said. "Where are you two going in such a hurry."

Kiara laughed. "Daddy, let go."

"I just want you guys to be careful."

Kiara wasn't listening. A butterfly had flown passed and now she was trying to catch it. Harry wasn't listening either. He tried to sneak pass Simba while he was distracted.

"Kiara, are you listening?" asked Simba. "Accidents can happen." he moved his tail in front of Harry stopping the teen in his tracks. "You can easily get hurt, or–"

"–stepped on and even get lost." finished Kiara.

"And remember to stay in Pride Rocks at–"

"–all times." finished Harry, rolling his eyes at his father. He was too over protective. He knew that Voldemort was still out there and Simba didn't want to take any chances. "And if we see any strangers don't talk to them. Come straight home."

"See?" said Kiara. "We know the rules. Can we go now? Please?" she then gave a grin that anybody with a heart could disappoint.

"Very funny," said Simba.

"Mind your father, Kiara," said Nala coming out of the den and standing next to Simba.

"Yes, mom."

Harry tried for a second time to get passed Simba, but he flicked his tail telling him to stay put.

"And stay away from the outlands," said Simba.

Zazu came flying and landed beside Kiara. "Nothing out there but a bunch of murdering outsiders."

"Zazu's right. You can't turn your back on them."

"Really?" asked Kiara curiously. "Why?"

"Never mind," said Simba. "Just run along." he moved his tail allowing Harry to go passed.

Harry didn't want to waste any time. It was too much of a nice day to worry about outsiders and danger. This, however, was the kind of thinking that had Simba worrying about him.

"Hey, wait!" called Kiara. Harry stopped and allowed her to catch up. "I'm the leader, remember?"

"I remember," said Harry. "You'd better get to leading then."

A butterfly fluttered passed getting Kiara's attention. She attempted to pounce on it but it flew higher.

"Okay," said Kiara. "Follow me and help me catch the butterfly."

She went chasing after it. Harry followed and he thought he heard Simba's voice saying, "Keep her on the path I've marked for her!'.

Catching the butterfly was fun exercise for a cub, but to someone like Harry he found it rather boring. He rather would like to have wrestled around with the cub, but she was too little for that. Besides, he had promised that he would do whatever she wanted to do. If she wanted to catch and chase butterflies, then he would do it too.

The butterfly landed on a rock to take a rest. Harry made to go after it, but Kiara's tail stopped him just as Simba's had. She then got in a pouncing position, her ears back.

"The mighty hunters have cornered their prey," she said. She then looked at her big brother, who was just standing there. "You're supposed to draw your wand so you can stun the butterfly." she told him.

"Oh," said Harry pulling out his wand. He had learned various spells even without attending Hogwarts. It was like someone was sending knowledge into his head without actually teaching him. He aimed his wand at the butterfly, but shifted it to the left a little. He didn't want to harm the insect. "_Stupefy!_" he whispered.

Kiara, thinking that the butterfly was stunned, pounced. The butterfly flew away not to her disappointment but to her confusion.

"Huh?" she said looking at her paws. She then looked over the rocks and the outlands stood before her.

She looked around and saw her brother climbing a nearby tree. She knew that he would love to go and see the outlands, but also knew that he would never allow her to tag along. She would have to somehow trick him into going that way.

Harry walked along a long branch that would allow him to get closer to Kiara. He sat down on the edge and his eyes came to rest on the outlands. He would love to go and have an adventure out there, but having Kiara with him put a stop to his plans. He would have to find a way to trick her into going home. He knew if Kiara went home without him it would raise a question about his whereabouts.

He was about to come up with a lie to send her home when he heard something rustling nearby. Kiara heard it too because she turned around as well.

Harry aimed his wand at the tall grass hoping that whatever was in them were friends. He was about to shoot a stunning spell when Timon and Pumbaa came out startling him and Kiara.

They both screamed loudly causing Timon and Pumbaa to scream. They continued to scream until Kiara lost her balance and fell into a pool of water below. Harry, automatically, jumped from the tree and into the water despite the fact that he wasn't a good swimmer.

He could see Kiara trying to swim towards her. That was until something heavy hit him in the head. This made Kiara laugh causing her to choke. Harry quickly grabbed her paw and pulled her up and out of the water.

They both choked a little as fresh air filled their lungs. Harry then turned around to glare at Pumbaa who was sitting in the water. He knew that was the heavy thing that hit him.

"Sorry," he said grinning nervously. Harry and Kiara made their way out of the water, Pumbaa following along behind them. "Now Princess Kiara and Prince Harry, as Simba's kids you know better than to go off all by yourself. You could've been hurt."

"But...but..." began Kiara.

"Hurt!?" exclaimed Timon jumping off of the rock and landing on Kiara's back. "Simba would kill us. You didn't slip a disk, did you?" he asked checking the bones in Kiara's back. He then jumped on Harry's head. "Catch a fever?" he felt Harry's forehead. He jumped on the ground and grabbed Kiara's paw. "Get a hang nail?"

Kiara snatched her paw back.

"I had one of those," said Pumbaa. "Very painful."

"Excruciating," said Timon as a shadow blocked Harry's sunlight. Harry looked up and saw the meerkat holding a leaf over him and Kiara like an umbrella. "With your complexion and glasses you should stay out of the sun." Harry slapped the leaf out of his hands. "What? Do you want to go blind?"

"Would someone please just listen to me?" asked Kiara. She was annoyed with the whole performance as well.

"I'm sorry, princess," said Timon. "Did you say something?"

"I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am."

"Who's the other half?" asked Pumbaa.

Harry glared at the warthog for asking such a stupid question. A question that Kiara didn't have the answer to. He didn't even know who he was.

"Well," said Timon walking over to a log. "While you're figuring it out, let's eat!" he clicked his fingers and Pumbaa came over and lifted the log revealing crawling bugs. Timon lifted a leaf that was crawling with them. "Grubs."

"The other white meat," said Pumbaa dropping the log.

"And so high in protein," said Timon raising the infested leaf towards Kiara and Harry.

"Ew!" said a disgusted lion. "Gross!"

"No thanks," said Harry. "I'm trying to cut back."

"No?" said Timon, he then turned to Pumbaa. "How about you big boy?" he asked offering the warthog the leaf.

Pumbaa gave a big sniff. "Love bugs!" he said.

"Not like!"

"Love!"

Pumbaa popped a bug into his mouth, chewed once, and spit it back out covering the whole leaf in spit. Timon groan in annoyance.

"You always do that," he complained. "You take a bit out of everyone then put it back. It drives me crazy!"

"But you can never tell from the outside which is the slimiest," said Pumbaa.

Harry didn't want to listen to the pointless argument. He just wanted to get rid of Kiara for a couple of hours so that he could sneak off to the outlands. He suddenly felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked around and saw Kiara.

"Are you still going to play with me," she said giving him a grin that he couldn't refuse.

"Of course," said Harry.

Kiara looked delighted. "Good. Follow me."

She walked passed and Harry followed without question. He was so deep in thought of how to get rid of Kiara that he didn't know where he was going.

The next thing he knew was that he had missed a step. He stumbled and fell into a man knocking him down. He stood up and backed away. The man was taller than he was and thinner. He had dark circles under his eyes. Eyes that had a deadened look. He had long, black hair that reached his elbows and was wearing a pair of dirty blue jeans and a shirt that looked as if it was once white.

Standing next to him was a dark brown cub, that was the exact shade that Scar was. It had a small black mane growing and black hair behind his legs where his elbows would be if he was a human. It was growling angrily at them.

"Who're you, Pridelander?" he asked.

Kiara shivered in fear. They both tried to leave, but at the same time not turning their back on the outsiders. At the same time the human and his cub were trying to stop them from leaving.

"What are you doing?" asked the cub.

"Our father told us to never turn your back on an outsider." said Kiara.

"_Our father told us to never turn your back on an outsider_," mocked the man in a high pitched voice. Then in a normal voice, he said, "Always do what daddy say?"

"No." said Kiara defiantly.

"Bet you do," spoke the cub. "Bet you're daddy's little girl." he teased.

"An outsider doesn't need anybody," said the man walking away and over to the green water. He began to walk across stones.

"Yeah," said the cub following the man. "We take care of ourselves."

"Really?" asked Kiara as she and Harry followed behind the two outsiders. "Cool."

The man and cub had a terrified expression on their face. Harry turned around and saw a crocodile rising out of the water. It opened its mouth and Kiara screamed. They all began to run away alarming other crocodiles in the process. They jumped onto a rock and looked around.

"This way." said the cub.

They followed the cub. A branch was sticking out of the water. Kiara and Harry climbed onto it. The cub and man flew passed followed by a bunch of crocodiles.

"Hey," called Harry. "What about us?"

"We'll distract them," said the man. "Run!"

Before they could move, the reptiles came over to them and was attempting to bite them. Kiara batted her paw at them trying to scratch them. Harry looked around and saw the man and cub in the water with a dozen crocodiles coming towards them. He jumped off of the branch. Just as the reptile had opened his mouth, Harry jumped down on it causing it to close.

"Move it," he said.

The cub jumped onto a branch that stretched all the way to the Pridelands. The man followed after the cub and Harry allowed Kiara to go before he went himself.

Harry felt the branch tremble ominously and he jumped the rest of the way to safety. They caught their breath before they went over to the edge of the cliff. They saw that the crocodiles were returning to the water.

"I did it," said Kiara in disbelief. "I actually did it."

"Ha!" said the cub.

The man led the way away from the crocodiles. It was Kiara who spoke up first.

"Whoa, man," she said excitedly. 'Did you see the size of those teeth? They were going 'rragh rragh rragh rragh. And Harry jumped on it's head and popped him so good. We make such a great team. And you guys were really brave."

"Yeah?" asked the cub. "You guys were brave too. My name's Kovu."

"I'm Sirius," said the man.

"I'm Harry."

"I'm Kiara."

Kiara then tagged Kovu. "Tag! You're it!" she said playfully. Kovu did nothing. "Tag! You're it! You're it!" she said giggling. Her giggling stopped when Kovu did nothing. "Hello? You run, I tag. Get it!" Kovu gave her a confused look. "What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?"

"Kiara," said Harry. "Boys don't want to play tag. They like fighting."

"Oh," said Kiara. She then began to growl at Kovu.

Kovu looked skeptical before realizing what Kiara was doing. She wanted to fight. Kovu got in a pouncing position, but instead of facing Kiara, he was facing Simba.

Simba roared angrily frightening the cub. Another lion came over and roared at Simba. She was one of the lions that associated with Scar.

"Zira," said Simba his voice filled with hate.

"Simba," said Zira her voice sounding malicious. She got into a pouncing position. That was until other lioness showed up.

"Nala."

"Zira," said Nala.

"Timon," said Timon gesturing to himself. "Pumbaa. Now that we all know each other...GET OUT OF OUR PRIDELANDS!

"Your Pridelands?" roared Zira frightening Timon. "These lands belong to Scar and Voldemort."

"I banished you from the Pridelands," said Simba. "Now you, your young cub, and human get out!"

"Haven't you met my son Kovu," said Zira walking around the frightening cub and Sirius. "He was hand chosen by Scar to follow in his footsteps and become king."

"That's not a king." said Timon. "That's a fuzzy maraca."

"Kovu was the last born before you exiled us out to the outlands. Where we have little food...less water..."

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands," Simba said scornfully.

"But the child and human does not," snapped Zira. Then she added slyly, "But if you need your pound of flesh..." she slid the frighten cub towards Simba.

"Take him and get out," said Simba turning around. "We're finished here."

He walked over to Harry and forced his way between his legs causing Harry to sit on his back. He then picked up Kiara by the scruff of her neck. He turned around.

"Oh, no, Simba," said Zira an evil look in her eye. "We've barely begun." she chuckled in a malicious way as she looked at Kiara and then at the scar on Harry's forehead. She turned around and forced her way between Sirius' legs causing him to sit on her back, then picked Kovu up around the midriff of his body. She began to walk away.

"Bye," whispered Kiara and Harry.

"Bye," whispered Kovu and Sirius.


	3. The Aftermath

1The return home was a long one. Harry knew that he was in trouble. He was told to keep Kiara on the path that Simba had marked and they not only toed the line, but went the whole mile. The mile leading into the outlands.

No one said a word as the lioness, Simba, Harry, Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa headed home. They were all enraged that a outlander had the audacity to walk into their home.

They were half way to Pride Rock when Nala spoke up. "Simba..." she said quietly, but Simba just cleared his throat. She continued walking with the other lions leaving Harry and Kiara alone with Simba.

Harry climbed off of Simba's back and moved to the rock he was now placing Kiara on. She gave one of her 'Kiara' grins, but when she saw her father wasn't smiling, she frowned.

"What did you think you were doing?" asked Simba, he didn't sound angry, just worried. "You could have been killed today."

"Daddy, I didn't mean to disobey you," said Kiara while Harry said, "I'm almost sixteen. Can't I decide where I want to go?"

"I'm trying to give you your space, but at the same time I'm trying to protect you." when Harry didn't say anything he continued. "If I lost either of you I don't know what I'd do." Still no response. "One day I won't be here, and I need you to carry on in my place. You are apart of the great–"

"–Circle of Life." finished Kiara. "I know."

"As future king and queen–"

"What if I don't want to be queen? It's no fun."

"That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. We are apart of each other."

Simba playfully pushed Kiara off the rock she was sitting on. She fell off the rock and fell against Harry's legs. He stumbled a bit before glaring at his father. Simba gave a grin that resembled Kiara's. Kiara and Harry grinned nervously and went to give their father a hug.

_Simba:_

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we _

_Don't understand_

_(A baby bird leaves it's nest and attempts to fly)_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_(The mother bird flies in front of her child and scolds him. Making him return to the nest. The mother sits on her babies keeping them warm.)_

_The way we plan_

_(Simba walks away. He leaps on a large rock.)_

_But you'll see everyday_

_That we'll never turn away_

_(A baby antelope tries to stand up and walk.)_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side _

_(The baby gets the hang of running and its mother runs alongside it.)_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_(Harry and Kiara looks at Simba.)_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

_(Simba jumps down from the rock followed by Kiara, followed by Harry. Kiara leads the way across a log.)_

_Kiara:_

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_(She looks at her reflection in the water below.)_

_The way I am?_

_Harry:_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_(He looks at the sky.)_

_Of some big plan?_

_Simba:_

_(On top of a high branch looking at the first star of the night.)_

_Even those who are gone_

_Our with us as we go on_

_(He looks at Harry and Kiara who appears on the lower branch.)_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

_(Simba jumps off his branch and Kiara and Harry follows him. They run towards home as the animals watch them.)_

_Simba:_

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_(Jumping up some rocks that leads to the lion's den.)_

_One family under the sun._

_All the wisdom to lead_

_(Stops jumping and turns around to face Harry and Kiara.)_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_(He looks to the sky)_

_We are one_

Simba looked at the sky once again and then walked over to his children. He hugged them both before licking them.

"As long as you live here," he said. "It's who you are. You'll understand someday."

"Harry thought that this statement was inaccurate. He didn't think he'd ever understand what Simba meant by 'we are one'. He watched as Simba went inside the lion's den.

Harry sat down on a rock pondering over Simba's words. Kiara laid her head on his thigh and looked towards the sky. She must have been thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile in the outlands, things were going terrible. It was filled with bones instead of grass and there wasn't a drop of water to be seen. Voldemort didn't seem to mind. He kept his insanity by playing with one of the cubs. He was teasing her with a string. He had it dangling in the air while she attempted to grab it.

"Kovu. Kovu. Kovu." said a lion with a dirty mane. "Scar wasn't even his father. He just took him in." he noticed the cub playing with Voldemort. She had managed to grab the string and was trying to tug it out his grasp. "Oh, hey, Vitani. Where' little termite Kovu? The chosen one." he used his claw to break the string Voldemort was holding. Vitani fell causing the lion to laugh hysterically.

"Nuka," Vitani said rising to her feet. "Where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again?"

"Hey, it's every lion for himself out here," said Nuka scratching, termites flying off him. "That little termite got to learn to look out for his self."

Voldermort threw his half of the string aside and sat down on the floor. The only reason he put up with these lions because for some odd reason...he missed Scar's company.

"And what did you do with Black?" he asked. "Did you leave him as well?"

"Oh, who cares," said Nuka still scratching. "I should have been the chosen one. I'm the oldest. I'm the smartest. These termites are killing me!" he screamed scratching hysterically. He began to scoot his bottom across the ground to soothe the itching. "I...could be...a leader...if she just gave me the chance."

"Yeah, right," said Vitani. "Why don't you tell that to her?"

"Don't think I won't."

"Oh, yeah," laughed the cub. "Well, now's your chance."

"Huh?" Nuka turned around just in time to see an angry Zira carrying Kovu and Sirius back. He ran over to them giggling like an idiot. "Mother! Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner. I left them by the...by the...okay." he said as she ignored him and walked by.

Voldemort stood up as Zira deposited Sirius and Kovu near Vitani. The three of them had always gotten along together. Voldemort turned his attention to Zira.

"So, what happened here?" he asked.

"Well," began Zira. "It turns out that our young Mr. Black had the fortune to meet young Mr. Potter."

"Really?" said Voldemort in a silky voice. He turned his attention to Sirius. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from that boy? I remember telling you the consequences of disobeying me." he drew his wand. "_Crucio!_"

Sirius bit his lip as to not look weak in front of all the lions, who had stopped their scavenge for food, to look at them. Voldemort held the curse for a full minute before releasing it, leaving Sirius on the ground panting hard. It was a while before the pain passed and he spoke.

"Who're you to keep me from seeing my godson?" he asked coldly.

Voldemort kneeled down in front of the injured man. "Now, Black. We had an agreement. I would protect you from the Dementors and Simba only if you agreed to never see your godson again."

"What does me seeing Harry have to do with anything?"

"A lot. For starters, I don't want him socializing with anyone from the wizarding world. Not when they think he's dead. Besides, its not like he's going to trust you. Simba will see to that."

Sirius stood up. "I don't care what you do to me. Harry deserves the truth."

Voldemort stood up and cast another curse at him. Sirius fell back to the ground withering in pain. Kovu ran over to help.

"Stop. Please stop," he begged. "It was my fault. I went off on my own. Siri was just trying to protect me."

Voldemort lifted the curse. This time Zira took charge. "What did you think you were doing?" she asked as she advanced on Kovu.

"Nothing." he said backing away.

"Who has made us outsiders?"

"Simba."

"Who killed Scar?"

"Simba."

"What have we told you about THEM?"

"I'm sorry mother. They didn't seem so bad. I-I-I thought we could be–"

"–friends!?" finished Voldemort advancing on the cub as well. "You thought you'd get to the kids and Simba would welcome you in with open arms? What an idea."

Zira gave a gasp as if she just thought of something. "What an idea!" she repeated, but sounded thrill. "You brilliant cub." she said pulling Kovu by his tail and over to her. She began to pet him. "You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so...powerful."

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

Zira didn't answer him. She picked Kovu up around the midriff and carried him to the lion's den. Voldemort, Sirius, and the other lions followed,

Zira placed Kovu in a rock that was meant to be his bed. Voldemort walked over. "What–"

"I now see our path to our glorious return to power," she said.

"But I don't want–" began Kovu.

"Shut up!" said Voldemort now understanding Zira's plan.

"Hush," said Zira gently. "You must be exhausted."

_Zira:_

_Sleep my little Kovu_

_Let your dreams take wing_

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You will be a king_

_Kovu:_

_Good night_

_Zira:_

_Good night my, my little prince_

_Tomorrow your training intensifies_

_(They leave the room that Kovu is now sleeping in.)_

_Voldemort:_

_I've been exiled, persecuted _

_Left alone with no defense_

_When I think of what that brat did_

_I get a little pissed_

_Zira:_

_But I dream a dream so pretty_

_That I don't feel so depressed_

'_Cause it soothes my inner kitty_

_And it help me gets some rest_

_The sound of Simba's dying gasp_

_(Nuka pretends to die.)_

_Voldemort:_

_Potter squealing in my grasp_

_(Nuka is holding Vitani making her squeal.)_

_Zira:_

_His lionesses mournful cry_

_That's my lullaby_

_Now the past I tried forgetting_

_And my foes I could forgive_

_Voldemort:_

_Trouble is, I know its petty_

_But I will not let them live_

_Nuka:_

_So you found yourself somebody_

_Who'd chase Simba up a tree_

_Voldemort:_

_Oh, the battle may be bloody_

_(Grabs Nuka by his chin.)_

_But that kind of works for me_

_(He throws him away from him.)_

_Zira:_

_A melody of angry growls_

_(Lions growl.)_

_Voldemort:_

_A counter point of painful howls_

_(Steps on Nuka's tail. He howls.)_

_Zira:_

_A symphony of death, oh my_

_That's my lullaby_

_(Returns to Kovu's room.)_

_Scar is gone, but Zira's still around_

_To love this little lad_

_Voldemort:_

_Til he learns to be a killer_

_With a lust for being bad_

_(Nuka, Sirius, and Vitani walks over to Kovu's bed and watches him sleep.)_

_Nuka:_

_Sleep you little termite_

_(Sirius glares at him.)_

_I-I mean precious little thing_

_(Sirius punches Nuka in the head.)_

_Vitani:_

_One day when you're big and strong..._

_Zira:_

_...You will be a king_

_(Pulls a branch out of the ceiling allowing light to come through.)_

_The pounding of the drums of war_

_Voldemort:_

_The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar_

_Nuka:_

_The joy of vengeance_

_Vitani:_

_Testify_

_Zira:_

_I can here them cheering_

_Nuka and Vitani:_

_(Nuka sounds unimpressed)_

_Kovu! What a guy!_

_Voldemort:_

_Payback time is nearing_

_Zira:_

_And then our flag will fly_

_Against a blood red sky_

_Zira and Voldemort:_

_That's my lullaby! _


	4. The Rescue

1As time went on, Rafiki, the wise baboon, observed the growth of Kiara and Harry. One night he was sitting in his tree home studying the symbols on the wall. There were two cubs representing Kiara and Kovu and two humans representing Harry and Sirius.

He had broken two different kinds of fruit open. One held a light blue liquid while the other had a dark brown liquid.

"Oh, Mufasa," said the baboon. "Kiara and Harry are growing into fine queen and king that will make us all very proud," he said placing a light blue mark over Kiara and Harry's symbol. He then frowned looking at the other two symbols. "But, this cub Kovu and this man Sirius grows stronger as Zira and Voldemort fill their hearts with hate." He drew a dark brown mane around Kovu's face and gave Sirius a five o' clock shadow. "I am worried. Things are not going very well."

He closed his eyes wondering what to do. A gust of wind suddenly blew causing the baboon to open his eyes and look around. It was like the dead king was talking to him.

"What? You have a plan?"

An extra breeze was blown causing his fruit to rattle. One of them shook violently and fell out of the tree, smashing open. The orange liquid spilled out of the fruit and Rafiki walked over to it. He slowly lifted it and faced the symbols. He slowly pushed the two halves of fruit together making one whole fruit. He understood.

"Kovu, Kiara, Harry, and Sirius? Together? This is the plan?" he placed the fruit on the ground and looked at the sky. "This will never work! Mufasa, you and James has been up there too long. You're head is in the clouds."He folded his arms stubbornly.

The wind blew harshly against the monkey. Another piece of fruit fell off of the tree hitting him in the head. This alone caused him to change his mind.

"Alright, alright, alright. I'll do it. I just hope you know what you were doing." he said speaking to the sky once again.

After a few months of proper diet, a few months of harsh training, a few months of deceiving, Kovu and Sirius was finally ready for their mission. They stood in the middle of the room for all lions to see them. They both stood their, hatred etched on their faces.

Zira walked around them inspecting their muscles and postures. She was suffocating under their powerful aura.

"Let's go over the plan," said Voldemort, who was standing in the corner. "Today is the day Kiara will be going on her hunt. No doubt that she will let her 'brother' tag along. What are your positions?"

"Nuka and I will set fire to the hunting area," answered Vitani.

"Correct." replied Voldemort. "Once step one is complete..."

"Sirius and I jump into action," answered Kovu. "We rescue Kiara and Potter and return her to the King."

"Very good. What happens next?"

"We ask Simba to let us join his pride, thus, befriending the prince and princess."

"And finally?"

"We kill Simba." Kovu and Sirius said in a unison causing the other lions to roar their approval.

Meanwhile on Pride Rock, the lions were gathering to wish Kiara good luck on her first hunt. Kiara had invited Harry to join her because it was his sixteenth birthday and wanted to do something special with him. What was more special than sharing your first ever hunt with the one who protected you?

Harry was in the den adjusting his gloves. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, a black belt, black gym shoes, black hoody, and a black bandanna. He was a little nervous about this hunt. He couldn't help but think that something was going to go wrong. His scar had been burning nonstop for the passed three days. He didn't tell anyone, he didn't want Simba worrying.

"Harry?" Harry turned around and saw that Kiara had entered the room. Harry was proud of her. She had grown into a beautiful lioness and was about as long as Nala. "Are you ready? They're waiting."

"I'm ready." answered Harry. "I was just checking some last minute things."

He followed Kiara out of the den and down Pride Rock. Halfway down, they saw that the lioness had formed two lines between Simba and Nala, who were both waiting at the edge of the cliff. A few feet from the side of Simba and Nala was Timon and Pumbaa.

Harry looked up and standing on a branch that was sticking out of the rock was Zazu, who was smiling down at Harry and Kiara. They had taken a few steps and saw Rafiki standing a few inches from them. He bowed and they continued on their way.

The lionesses spoke words of encouragement and replied on their physical being. Harry felt proud as they talked about how handsome he looked and how bold he was...just like Simba.

The stopped once they were a foot from their parents. Nala walked over and hugged her daughter. "You'll do just fine." she said. She then went to give Harry a hug.

"Daddy," spoke Kiara. "You have to promise to let us do this on our own. Promise?"

Simba stared at his daughter. For a second, Harry thought that he was going to tell her no and that he was coming along, but then he smiled and said, "Okay. I promise."

Kiara went over to her father and gave him a hug. This would be the first time that her father would have her out in the Pridelands without Timon and Pumbaa following her.

Harry went over and gave Simba a quick hug. He then climbed onto Kiara's back and she walked over to the edge of the cliff. Harry could see where the antelope were grazing and was already forming a plan in his mind on how to catch one.

Harry looked at Simba, who gave a nod. He then looked at Kiara and they both nodded. Kiara started down the cliff and started to began her hunt.

She moved quietly in the grass towards the antelope. She stalked as she got closer but...'crack' she had stepped on a twig alerting the animals and causing them to run. She chased after them...

Kiara wasn't the best hunter in the world. She had allowed the antelope to get away six times already.

_Maybe seven is our lucky number_, thought Harry as they approached the antelopes for a seventh time.

Kiara walked blindly towards the antelopes. Harry put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Watch out for the rocks." She looked down just in time. She was about to kick one of the rocks. She carefully moved her paw and continued towards the herd. Unfortunately, he back paw kicked the very same rock alerting the herd once more. She gave chase.

Harry pulled back on her ears as if she was a horse. He had seen something in the grass. Kiara went to get a closer look. It was Timon and Pumbaa. What were they doing here? Harry cleared his throat getting their attention.

Timon turned around and screamed.

"Timon, what are you doing here?" asked Kiara.

"Err...shopping." answered Timon. Harry could tell it was a lie. "We thought a little pelt for the den, some throw pillows, a little potpourri..."

"Simba sent you." said Harry.

"After he promised to let us do this on our own–he lied." said Kiara.

"No," said Timon. "He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I should have known he'd never give us a real chance. We'll do this on our own," said Kiara. She ran away from the meerkat and the warthog. "Away from the Pridelands." she added.

She continued to run and didn't stop until they had left the Pridelands. Harry turned around to make sure that Timon and Pumbaa hadn't followed them. When he saw that they were alone, he adjusted himself on Kiara's back and she continued on her way.

They found the antelopes grazing not to far from them. Kiara made to move, but Harry pulled on her ear, bent low, and whispered, "Let me stun one first."

She nodded and he took aim with his wand. This time, there was no escape. He had barely opened his mouth when the herd looked up in fear. They looked around and began to run.

"What?" asked a bemused Harry. He then kicked Kiara's sides telling her to follow them.

Kiara ran a few feet when Harry had once again grabbed her by her ears. He frowned. Something wasn't right. He looked around and his eyes fell upon a blazing fire and coming towards them were the antelopes.

Kiara gasped. She turned around and began to gallop back towards the Pridelands and safety.

The fire began to spread quickly and soon Kiara wasn't the only thing running. Zebras and birds soon began to flee the area. It was hard to maneuver through the fire, twice Kiara found her path blocked by large flames.

Harry began to choke as smoke filled his lungs and the pain in his scar increased causing his eyes to water. He began to feel happy despite the fear he had felt in his heart. He felt himself go limp on Kiara's back, but he refused to go unconscious now. If he did, there was a chance that he'd fall off and be devoured by the flames.

Kiara was now panicking and coughing. She felt Harry go limp and knew that she had to get away from the fire as quickly as possible. She looked around and saw she was surrounded by fire. She looked up and noticed that the fire had yet reached the upper area of the land. She gave an almighty jump and struggled as she climbed off the cliff.

Harry felt Kiara leap and held onto her neck as to keep from falling. She landed safely on the ground away from the fire. Harry still couldn't breath, he needed to get air into his lungs. He gave one last breath of air before he rolled off of Kiara's back and onto the ground.

"I can't see through these flames," said Kovu as he and Sirius walked around looking for the boy and his lioness. "Why couldn't Voldemort use something else...like...I don't know...water?"

Sirius didn't care about the plan at this point. His godson was out here, somewhere, dying. The only reason he pretended to be on Voldemort's side was because that was the only way he could get close to his godson. He had no intentions of killing Simba unless the lion got in his way.

He scanned the grounds and noticed two figures on the ground. That had to be them. The fact that they weren't moving caused Sirius to go into panic, but he didn't show his true feelings. That would blow his cover.

"They're over there," he told the lion.

They walked through the flames as if they were not there. Sirius would walk on hot coals just to get to his godson. When they had reached the boy and lioness, Sirius kneeled besides Harry to check if he was breathing. He was.

He placed one of his arms under his knees and the other around his shoulders. He stood up taking Harry with him. He looked around and saw that Kovu had Kiara on his back. They were ready to go.

They began to run as the fire grew larger. Sirius dodged the branches that was sticking out in random places. They continued to run in the same direction until a large tree fell. Kovu growled at it and they turned in another direction.

They were almost there. Sirius could see the edge of the cliff, but in front of them was a burning tree. Sirius leapt over the tree and fell. Harry slipped from his grasp as he began to roll down the cliff, grunting in pain. Soon he landed in water. He looked around and saw Harry sinking. He quickly swam over and grabbed the unconscious boy by the arms and began to drag him through the water.

He placed Harry on the ground and looked at his face. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing any glasses.

_They must have fallen in the water_, he thought. He then raised his wand, "_Accio Harry Potter's glasses!_"

The glasses soared out of the water and into Sirius's outstretched hand. He caught them and placed them on his godson's face.

There was too much water in his lungs. He could barely breath the fresh air that he scented. He began to cough allowing the water to come out of his mouth. Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was safe. The land was a fiery color from the fire behind them, but other than that...they were safe.

He looked up and saw a man and a lion. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're safe..." answered the man.

"In the Pridelands." the lion finished.

"The Pridelands?" asked Kiara. "No!" she said angrily. "Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?"

"I think were the ones who just saved your lives." responded the lion in shock.

"I had everything under control."

"Not from where I was standing." the man said cooly.

"Then move downwind." Kiara said hotly.

She began to leave, but the man and lion stopped her. Something was familiar about them. Harry had met the pair before.

"What're you doing?" asked the lion.

"Kovu?" asked Kiara hopefully.

"Sirius..." said Harry.

"Kiara...Harry..." said a voice,

Harry turned and saw Simba running. He stopped and growled at Sirius and Kovu. Nala came running over hugging both of her children.

"You're alright," she said.

"Father," said Kiara angrily. "How could you break your promise?"

"It's a good thing I did," said Simba. "I almost lost you today. No more hunts for you. Neither of you. Not ever."

"But we were doing just fine," began Harry. "Even before Sirius and Kovu–"

"Sirius...Kovu..." he looked at the lion and man and he and Kovu began growling at each other.

"Simba..." said Nala shocked at Simba for being so rude to the two who had saved his children's lives.

"Hey, you!" said another voice. Harry turned and saw Rafiki standing a few feet from them. "How dare you save the king's children?"

Simba turned back to Kovu and Sirius. "You saved them? Why?"

"We humbly ask to join your pride." said Kovu.

"No," Simba said immediately. "You were banished with the other outsiders."

"We have left the outsiders. We are rogues. Just us now, for who we are."

"Or am I to be blamed for a crime I wasn't here to commit?" asked Sirius.

Simba growled and turned away. He began to pace wondering what he should do next.

"Simba," began Nala. "You owe him your children's lives."

Zazu landed in front of him and Simba stopped his pacing. "Yes, sire," spoke the bird. "Clearly we are in his debt...and royal protocols demand that all debts should be paid." he paused and placed his wings on his hips. "Though in this case you might want to make an exception."

Simba didn't respond right away. After a few moments, he spoke. "My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgement." he began to walk away. "I'll see who you really are."

Sirius and Kovu smiled at Harry and Kiara and they smiled back. They all began to follow Simba back towards Pride Rock.

_Having another human around might be fun_, thought Harry as they continued to walk.

Author's note: Sorry for not updating since, what Friday? I wasn't feeling very well and had no energy to type. I'm still not feeling well, but I feel a little better. Thanks to all those who reviewed.


	5. Upendi

_The walk back to Pride Rock was a quiet one. No one said a word as the pride began to make their way inside the lion's den. Simba detached himself from the rest of the group and went to stand alone._

_He was in deep thought about what to do with Kovu and Sirius. It was true that they saved his kids, but it was also true that they were outsiders. What was a king to do?_

_He turned and saw that Kovu and Sirius was about to enter the den. It was one thing about allowing them to live in the Pridelands, but another for them to sleep inside of the lion's den with the rest of the pride._

_Simba rushed over to the entrance, growling, and preventing the man and dark lion from entering._

_Sirius couldn't believe his action. They had just saved his children's life and this was how he repaid them? No warmth?_

_Sirius followed Kovu as he led the way over to a rock that rested not to far from the den. He watched as Kovu felt around for the best place to lay. Once he laid down, Sirius knelt down and fluffed his fur like it was a pillow. He laid his head on top of his friend and looked up into the sky. A star was twinkling at him. It felt…familiar._

_Harry had seen it…he had seen Simba's reaction when Kovu and Sirius tried to enter the cave. He thought it was unfair that they had to sleep outside in the cold especially after they had rescued him and Kiara._

_Harry stared at Sirius. He wasn't like anyone he knew. There was something different about him. It felt as if he was apart of Harry and they had plenty of things in common._

_Harry shook his head. He just meant the man today. There was no way that Sirius could have known him at all._

"_We should go over and thank them," said a voice beside him. He gave a jump and looked around. Kiara had managed to sneak up on him. "They should know that we don't see them as the enemy."_

_Harry followed Kiara over to the outsiders wondering if they were as nice as he hoped._

"_Hey," said Kiara quietly. Sirius sat up and Kovu looked around. "Thanks for saving us earlier."_

"_What kind of hunters are you anyway," said Kovu sitting up. "You almost got yourselves killed."_

"_What?" said Harry in surprise. This statement was far from saying 'you're welcome'. Then again they were from the outlands, maybe they didn't have any manners._

"_You wouldn't last three days on your own," taunted Kovu._

"_And I suppose you could teach us," challenged Harry._

_Sirius scoffed. "Yeah, sure." _

_Kiara opened her mouth to speak, but Simba's voice issued out of it. "Kiara! Harry!"_

"_Coming," Harry called back. He turned to leave, but Kiara's tail blocked his path forward. _

_Sirius and Kovu made their way to another rock, but Kiara jumped in front of them preventing them from leaving._

"_Alright," she said. "Impress us." she began to walk off. "We start at dawn."_

_Harry led the way into the cave where most of the lions were already sleeping. They carefully made their way over to their bed. Kiara laid down first and Harry followed resting his head on her._

"_Why did you ask them to train us?" asked Harry, yawning. Today's events had worn him out. "They probably think we're some type of joke."_

"_They might think that we won't even show up," came Kiara's voice. "But we'll be there. We will be there." her breathing became more relaxed and her snores filled Harry's ears._

_Harry sifted into a more comfortable position. His mind was filled of thoughts of today's hunt. That fire had spouted unexpectedly. Was this some plan of Voldemort's? Did he start that fire in hope of killing him?_

_Harry cautiously rubbed his scar. It had stopped hurting. Did this mean that Voldemort's plans were going accordingly. He gave one last yawn before closing his eyes and pulling himself into a deep sleep._

_He was sitting in his crib when his mother had fallen to the ground. He found his path blocked by fire as he watched Quirell stared into the Mirror of Erised. He felt a sharp pain as the basilisk tooth pierced his skin. He watched as Mufasa was falling from a cliff into a stampede of wildebeest. He was surrounded by burning fire and was choking…Voldemort was laughing. _

_No…this can't be right…these events had already happened._

_Voldemort's laughter was ringing in his ears._

"_Harry Potter…"_

Harry woke up with a jolt. His scar was burning dully on his head and knew that somewhere Voldemort was out there laughing and plotting against him.

He looked around the cave and saw that the lions were asleep. Kiara and Simba, however, were gone. Harry looked out of the cave and saw that it was a few minutes before dawn. Maybe they went for a drink of water.

Harry laid down and jolted back up when a shadow cast over him.

"Whoa," said Kiara taking a few steps back. "Easy. It's only me. I was just coming to get you up. It's almost dawn."

"Oh," said Harry as his breathing began to calm down. "Training…I forgot."

Harry followed Kiara out of the cave. He glanced towards the rock Kovu and Sirius had slept on and saw that it was deserted.

Harry frowned. "Where are they?"

"I'm not sure," said Kiara looking around. "They were here a minute ago. Maybe they went for some water."

Harry led the way to the waterhole. The sun was now rising letting them no that dawn had hit. Harry looked up and saw Kovu and Sirius standing by a rock staring at something. He began to make his way over to them, but Kiara stopped him.

"Let's surprise them," said Kiara with a mischief grin spreading across her face.

"Alright," said Harry. "One the count of three. One…two…three."

"Good morning," said Kiara as she and Harry jumped in front of Kovu and Sirius. They started and took a few steps back. "Surprised you, huh?" she said now bouncing around the man and the dark lion.

"Yeah," said Harry. "You didn't think we'd show up, did you?"

Sirius didn't respond and Kovu looked confused. "Come on," said Kiara. "Let's go."

They had been at it for hours and the only progress they had made was Sirius showing Harry the best way to stun. Harry was good at sneaking up on them, but it was always Kiara that gave them away.

Sirius and Kovu was laying on the grass waiting for Harry and Kiara to attack. Sirius was cleaning his nails and Kovu was just laying there, his tail swaying.

Sirius rolled his eyes as Kiara's gasps of pain became louder and more frequent. She was a few feet away and Harry was yet to be detected.

Sensing Kiara's presence, Sirius stood up on the back of his heels preparing to fall.

"Three…" Kovu said in a bored voice. "Two…one…"

In a second, Sirius was stunned and fell back against Kovu, who ducked. Kiara soared over them and rolled onto her back. Harry came out of the bushes opposite and lifted the curse. They had failed.

Sirius and Kovu walked over to Kiara and Harry. "You can still here me, huh?" asked Kiara.

"Only…a lot," answered Sirius. "Harry you were magnificent. I couldn't tell where you were until Kiara was close."

"I guess I could have timed the spell better," admitted Harry.

"You need to relax. Trust your partner and become one with her."

Birds flew over head and headed in a spot not to far from them. A perfect target.

"Watch the masters," said Kovu. "And learn."

Sirius hopped onto Kovu's back and he carefully trotted up the hill. Harry and Kiara quietly followed behind them.

The meerkat had turned around a second too late. Sirius had shot a stunning spell causing the small animal to fall over, a horrid expression on his face. Kovu had pounced and came to a skidding halt when he saw the look on the meerkat's face.

Sirius lifted the curse and the meerkat began to panic. "Please," it begged. "Don't eat me. I never met your tyrant…I mean Scar…Scar…heck of a guy…a little moody, but-"

"Timon," said Kiara as she and Harry came closer. "What are you doing here?"

Timon got to his feet and took a deep breath of relief. "Kiara. Thank goodness! For once we're not following. This just so happens to be the best place in the Pridelands." he said gesturing to the field where there were a flock of birds pecking the worms out of the ground. "Bugs everywhere! But if you don't call for a reservation…sheesh." he walked over to a group of hungry birds and tried to shoo them away. They, however, remained where they were.

Pumbaa, the warthog, was chasing birds, but to his disappointment they were getting the best of him. He was now standing with a bunch of birds all over him.

"Oh, Timon," he said. "I'm tired. I gotta lose some pounds."

Timon came over and began to scare the birds off of his friend. Harry, Kiara, and Kovu trotted over, Sirius was still on Kovu's back.

"Hey," said Pumbaa spotting Kovu and Sirius. "Maybe they can help, do you think?"

"Yeah," said Timon getting rid of the last bird. "There's an idea. Let the vicious outsiders-" he jumped off of Pumbaa's back. "I have an idea. What if they help?" Ignoring Pumbaa's look, Timon walked over to Sirius and Kovu. "You wanna lend a voice, huh? Maybe a little bang? Roar…use magic…work with me."

"Huh?" said a confused Kovu.

"He means like this," said Kiara and she gave a loud roar while Harry's wand gave off a loud bang, scaring the birds.

Timon cheered and climbed onto Pumbaa's back. "Do it again! Do it again!"

This time Kovu roared and Sirius' wand let out a bang. They were louder than the one previous and scared more birds off. Harry climbed onto Kiara's back and they all began to run, chasing the birds.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Kovu, who was running besides Kiara. "What's the point of this training?"

"Training?" asked Kiara. "This is just for fun."

"Fun?" asked Kovu as if he never heard the word.

It had been a while since the last time Sirius had fun. After James had died he went off to Azkaban for twelve years. Then he escaped and traveled the world looking for his godson while avoiding dementors. When he finally learned of Harry's whereabouts, he was forced to live in the outlands.

"You gotta get out more, kid." said Timon as he was lifted into the air by a bird. "Fun."

He let go of the bird and Pumbaa caught in on his back. They continued to run, the birds had long disappeared. This was fun. It was until they ran into a herd of Rhinos. The birds they were chasing had sought out sanctuary and now…

Kovu, Pumbaa, and Kiara wasted no time in turning around. They hurried back the way they came, Rhinos thundering behind them. They turned a corner and wedged their way into a crack in the wall. The rhinos ran pass. They all began to laugh at the excitement.

"What a blast!" exclaimed Kovu.

"Oh," said Pumbaa. "Sorry."

They all began to laugh again. "You're okay kids." said Timon. "You're okay."

Timon and Pumbaa began to try and squeeze out of the crack causing everyone to feel uncomfortable. Harry's head scraped the ceiling and when Timon and Pumbaa finally squeezed out, his head smashed into Sirius's.

Kovu and Kiara managed to get out making it easier for Harry and Sirius. They squeezed themselves out of the crack with ease. Harry rubbed his injured head.

"Sorry," said Sirius. He made a movement as if he was going to rub Harry's head, but then thought better of it.

"Are you four coming?" called Timon.

They began to follow Timon and Pumbaa for more excitement.

"That one looks like a baby rabbit," said Kiara pointing at a group of stars. "See the fluffy tail?"

They were laying on their backs on the grass looking up at the stars. They had a lot of fun today and this was how they decided to end it.

"Oh, yeah," said Kovu. "That one looks like two lions killing each other over a scrap of meat. This is fun. I've never done this before."

"Really?" asked Harry. "Simba, Kiara, and I used to do this all the time."

"He says all the great kings of the past live up there." said Kiara.

"Yeah. That's my dad right there." said Harry pointing at a star twinkling right above them.

"No wonder it looks familiar," said Sirius. "He didn't tell me that he was a king."

Harry looked sideways at Sirius. "You knew my father?" he felt Kovu and Kiara move away from them.

"Yes," said Sirius sitting up. "He was my best friend. He named me godfather after you were born."

"You're my godfather?" asked Harry sitting up. "Why didn't you tell me? Where have you been all these years?"

"I…the night after your parents were killed…I went chasing after the one responsible for their death. In the end I cornered him, but he got the best of me. He faked his own death and I was forced into Azkaban."

"You were framed for murder? Wait…if you went to Azkaban…how did you get out?"

"That's a long story, but I broke out so that I could be with you."

Harry's heart leapt. Someone risked their own life just to be with him. Without thinking he hugged his godfather, not wanting to lose him.

Sirius, to Harry's disappointment, pushed him away and stood up. Harry stood up as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Did he do something wrong?

"It's just that I've been train to- never mind. I gotta go." he turned to leave.

"Sirius…wait."

Sirius turned around and saw the hurt in Harry's eyes. He couldn't bring himself to tell Harry about the plan that he was suppose to go through with. He couldn't tell him that he had to murder the lion that protected him and kept Voldemort at bay.

Sirius turned back around and came face to face with Kovu. By the look on his face, he didn't want to hurt Kiara. They both turned to go.

"Ha!" said a voice. A baboon had popped out of the grass. "And where are you going?"

"N-No where," answered Sirius.

"That's what you think," said the baboon, it then disappeared into the grass. Sirius looked around for it.

"Who was that?" asked Kovu.

Kiara and Harry walked over to them. "Friend of the family's." answered Kiara.

The baboon was suddenly on Kovu's back humming to itself. He then sat up. "You come with Rafiki," he jumped down and pulled on Kovu's tail. "He knows the way." he suddenly disappeared.

"Way?" said Sirius. "Way to where?"

"You follow," said Rafiki who was standing on a cliff holding a vine. "You'll see. Hurry now!" he swung around the cliff.

Harry hopped onto Kiara's back. "Kovu, Sirius," called Kiara. "Come on."

Sirius hopped onto Kovu's back and they followed Rafiki. They ran around the cliff and stopped with confused looks on their faces.

"Where's he taking us?" asked Kovu.

"To a small place in your heart," came Rafiki's voice, "Called Upendi."

He pushed Kovu and Kiara's muzzle togther and pushed Harry and Sirius's heads together causing Harry to bump the side of his head against Sirius.

_(They are sitting on a leaf in shape of a heart. Rafiki is standing on top of it.)_

_Rafiki:_

_There's a place where the crazy moon_

_Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon_

_And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom _

_Will carry you away_

_(Rafiki gives Kiara a flower. She places it in front of Kovu and causes him to sneeze.)_

_Where the hippos swing from the jungle vine_

_And the rhino rumba in a conga line_

_And the pink flamingos are intertwined_

_As the stars come out to play_

_(The animals around them begins to dance.)_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

_(Rafiki offers fruit to Kiara and Harry, who eats them.)_

_It's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_(He offers fruit to Kovu and Sirius, but they decline.)_

_As it sweeps you off your feet._

_(He throws the fruit.)_

_In Upendi_

_(He makes a slight turn and grabs a flower in shape of a heart.)_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_(He places the flower around Kovu and Sirius's neck.)_

_Your heart will lead you there_

_(Sirius pulls the flower off and tosses it aside.)_

_Kiara:_

_Where is it?_

_(Covers Kiara's eyes and digs in her ear.)_

_Rafiki:_

_No place you don't take with you…_

_(Kiara laughs. He pulls the leaf from under them.)_

_You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep_

_(They fall in a pool of water.)_

_Better hold your breath 'cause the water's deep_

_(Pulls a vine that puts a hole in the bottom of the pool and causes the four of them to fall out.)_

_It's a long way down over Lover's Leap_

_But fallings half the fun_

_(They fall on a new leaf.)_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

_(Fruit starts falling out of the sky.)_

_It's so divine_

_That you lose your mind_

_(Sirius gets hit in the head by the fruit.)_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_(Harry massages the spot where Sirius was hit.)_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_To make it true_

_(He pushes Kovu and Kiara's muzzle together and Sirius and Harry's heads together.)_

_Your heart will take you there._

_You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow_

_From __Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro_

_But you'll find Upendi wherever you are_

_Oh, underneath the sun_

_Kiara:_

_Upendi- it means 'love' doesn't it?_

_Rafiki:_

_Welcome to Upendi!_

_(Water spouts causing the leaf to rise into the air. The animals are now being fed fruit two at a time by Rafiki.)_

_In Upendi_

_Where the passion fruit grows sweet_

_It's so divine _

_That you lose your mind_

_As it sweeps you off your feet_

_(The four jumps off the leaf and into the water and goes to join the animals.)_

_In Upendi_

_Without a worry or a care_

_It just takes two_

_(Kiara and Kovu gets their fruit and jumps into the water that's streaming upward.)_

_To make it true_

_(Sirius and Harry gets their fruit and jumps into the water.)_

_Your heart…_

_(They fly over the edge and a parachute comes out. The lions sharing one and the humans sharing one.)_

…_will take you there._

_Kiara:_

_Upendi_

_Animals:_

_Down in Upendi_

_Way down_

_In Upendi_

They returned home with the Upendi song in their heads. They sung it all the way to Pride Rock and only stopped when they reached the lion's den.

"Good night," said Kovu and Sirius.

"Good night," said Harry and Kiara.

Harry and Kiara made their way into the cave where lions were already sleeping. Harry looked around and noticed that Simba was missing and figured that he was still out.

Kiara headed over to the bed and laid down. Harry laid beside her and used one of her paws as a blanket. He looked towards the cave and saw Simba enter and behind him were Sirius and Kovu. They made their way to the wall opposite and laid down.

Harry saw Sirius smile at him and Harry couldn't help but smile back.


	6. Love and Deception

"We've got to tell them today," said Kovu pacing up and down in front of Sirius.

He and Sirius was standing outside of the lion's den, the sun was barely up. Sirius was sitting on a rock watching Kovu pace around.

"Yeah, sure," said Sirius. "And what do we tell them? 'Harry…Kiara…Zira and Voldemort had a plot and we were apart of it-"

"-But we don't want to be," Kovu added quickly. "It's because…it's because we love you."

There was a moments silence. "They'll never believe us," said Sirius hanging his head. He then looked up determinedly. "But we've got to try."

Sirius stood up and he and Kovu made their way over to the entrance to the lion's den, where Harry and Kiara was just waking up. They were heading for the entrance as well.

"Kiara…Harry," said Kovu. "We have to talk to you."

Harry opened his mouth to ask what's wrong, but Simba appeared out of nowhere. "Kiara, Harry," he said sternly. "I don't want you talking with them." he then added softly. "I want to talk to them."

Simba gave his two children a wink and went of with Sirius and Kovu. Harry watched as the three of them set foot across the Pridelands. Kiara came to stand besides him.

"I wonder what made him change his mind?" she said.

"I don't know." answered Harry.

"Let's say your father had a change of heart," said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Nala coming out of the cave. "He saw how happy Sirius and Kovu made you, so he decided to give them a chance." she stepped closer. "Now instead of waiting for them to return…don't you have some practicing to do?"

"Oh, right," said Harry scratching the back of his head. "Come on Kiara."

They had been practicing for quite a while. Harry had became a master at stunning and Kiara's pouncing was getting better. She had managed to catch Harry off guard three times and successfully tackled him.

"Okay," said Harry getting up off the ground once again. "Let's try my stunning spell once more."

"Okay, but do you have to use me as practice?" asked Kiara. "It hurts to fall on the ground all the time."

"Alright," said Harry. "We'll only practice this one once, okay?"

Kiara sighed, but nonetheless, nodded. Harry raised his wand, but before he could utter a single word, pain stabbed at his forehead as his scar seared with pain.

Harry clutched his head as his knees buckled and hit the ground.

"Harry," said Kiara rushing over. "What's wrong?"

Harry didn't answer. He was in too much pain. He laid on the ground shaking, hoping that the pain would surpass. He felt someone walk over to him and felt a paw on his arm. He then felt a wet tongue lick the side of his face.

"It's okay, Harry," he heard Kiara say.

Harry cried out in pain as his scar rose to a higher pitch. He felt liquid run down his forehead. He knew that his scar was bleeding. He closed his eyes against the pain and everything grew dark.

"_Why, Simba," said Zira coming out of the dust and into view. Her pride and he, Harry, were joining them and surrounding Simba, Kovu, and Sirius. "What are you doing out here and so alone?"_

_Harry gave a small chuckle. "Well done, Kovu and Sirius," said Harry in a high pitched voice. "Just like we always planned."_

_Simba rounded on Kovu and Sirius. "You!"_

"_No," said Kovu. "We had nothing to do with this."_

"_Attack!" shouted Harry._

_All of the lions jumped on Simba and he tried to fight them off. Kovu and Sirius went to Simba's aid, but Vitani pushed them away causing them to hit the ground harshly._

_Them impact of all the lions caused Simba to fall over the cliff and hit the ground. He looked back up at them._

"_Yes," said Zira. "We've got him now." Vitani jumped at Simba, who began to run away, lions chasing after him. "Remember your training. As a unite."_

_Simba stopped at a mountain of logs. "Simba!" called Sirius. He suddenly appeared at the top of the cliff with Kovu._

"_Sirius," called Harry. "Get him! Do it…now!" _

_Sirius and Kovu disappeared from above and Nuka stepped forward. "I'll do it," he said. "For you, mother!"_

_Harry watched as Nuka climbed the pile of logs, closing in on Simba. He turned around and called out to his mother. "Are you watching, Mother?" he said as he continued his climb. He caught up to Simba and grabbed him by his back paw. Simba's foot, however hit a log causing several more logs to fall._

"_No!" shouted Zira as she watched a ton of logs fall on top of Nuka. _

_Nuka looked up and saw Simba vanish from sight. He also saw another heavy log heading his way. One that could crush him and end his life._

With a gasp of pain, Harry opened his eyes and saw that the sun was shining brightly. He felt something rough and wet on his forehead. He was sitting on the edge of Pride Rock and Nala was licking the blood off of his forehead.

Harry moaned alerting Nala that he was now awake. She nuzzled him and he felt her purring. "I'm so glad you're okay." she said.

"S-Simba…" he said hoarsely. "S-Simba…is…in…danger."

"Father's in trouble," came Kiara's voice. "Where, Harry?"

"G-Go…help…him."

Kiara nodded and went off towards the Pridelands; Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu following behind her.

Harry laid there as the pain receded in his scar. He closed his eyes and prayed the Simba was okay and that he would not blame Sirius and Kovu for their actions. He had seen the attack first hand and knew that they had not laid a hand nor paw on him.

He didn't know how long he laid there and didn't look up until he heard wings flutter. He heard something land next to him and he looked up weakly. He saw Zazu's worried expression.

"Harry's right, Nala," he said. "Simba is injured. He's on his way here; Timon and Pumbaa is bringing him. I must go off and warn the other animals against Kovu and Sirius."

Harry tried to tell Zazu about Sirius and Kovu being innocent, but he had already flown away. Harry didn't have the energy to yell after the bird. So he just laid his head down and hoped that Simba would listen to him.

"Harry," Nala said softly. "How did you know that Simba was in trouble?"

"Well," began Harry. "It was like this image came to mind. It was like staring out of-"

"Simba!" Nala said suddenly as Pumbaa carefully laid an unconscious Simba on the ground. "What happened?" No one responded. "Kiara, what happened?"

Kiara didn't say anything. She just simply turned away and hung her head.

Timon cleared his voice. "Well, uh, Simba said that he was ambushed by-"

"Is it true that Kovu and Sirius attacked the king?" asked a voice.

Harry sat up and looked below the cliff. It looked as if all the animals in the kingdom had assembled there.

Simba opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by his family. Nala walked over and nuzzled him. "Was it Kovu and Sirius?" she asked.

"Yes," said Simba. "It was a set up all along. They never did care about you at all."

"Simba, that's not true," spoke up Harry. "Sirius does care about me. He's my godfather."

"That doesn't mean anything," he snarled at Harry causing the teen to scoot back. "He used you."

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but another animal spoke aloud. "It's Kovu and Sirius."

The animals all began to whisper. There was something different about their appearances. Kovu now had a scar around one of his eyes and Sirius was sporting a black eye.

"Kovu!" exclaimed Kiara while Harry called out for Sirius.

They made to go and greet them, but Simba snarled at them causing them to remain in their places. He walked closer to the edge of the cliff and watched as Sirius and Kovu stepped closer.

"Why have you come back?" Simba asked harshly.

"Simba," began Sirius. "We had nothing to do with--"

"You don't belong here."

"Please…we ask for your forgiveness." said Kovu.

"Simba," said Harry taking a step forward. "Listen to them. I saw with my own eyes--"

"Silence," he told Harry silencing him. "When you first arrive here you asked for judgment…and I pass it now." The animals all began to talk at once all roaring for the dismissal of Kovu and Sirius. "Exile!"

"No!" shouted Kiara. "No…Kovu! Sirius!"

_Animals:_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

_(Kovu and Sirius jumps down and begins to make their way away from cliff.)_

_Deception (An outrage)_

_Disgrace (For shame)_

_They asked for trouble the moment they came_

_(The animals begin to harass them.)_

_Deception (An outrage)_

_Disgrace (For shame)_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face (See you later agitators.)_

_Deception (An outrage)_

_Disgrace (For shame)_

_They asked for trouble the moment they came (See you later agitators.)_

_(They began to run further away from Pride Rock as the birds come to attack them.)_

_Born in grief, raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy their fate_

_Let 'em run, let 'em live_

_But do not forget that we never forgive_

_(Kovu and Sirius stops at the water.)_

_They are not one of us_

_They have never been one of us _

_They are not one of us_

_(Harry and Kiara tries to go after Kovu and Sirius, but two lions block their paths.)_

_Not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_(Kovu and Sirius looks down at the water then continues to run.)_

_For we knew they would do what they've done_

_And we know that they'll never be one of us_

_(They stop and looks back at Pride Rock.)_

_They are not one of us_

_(They continue to walk.)_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

_(They run the rest of the way and out of view.)_

"Father," spoke Kiara as she and Harry moved closer to Simba. "Please reconsider."

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on," he said.

"What?" said Harry. "That's not fair."

"They used you to get to me."

"No," said Kiara, she couldn't believe her ears either. "They love us…for us."

"Because you are my children! You will stay on Pride Rock where I can keep an eye on you at all times…away from them."

"You don't know them."

"I know they're following in Scar's paw prints…and I must follow in my father's."

"You will never be Mufasa," said Harry. He and Kiara retreated into the lion's den; Kiara sobbing.

Harry didn't know why he said that. He was just upset that he had lost his godfather and he barely had time to get to know him. He sat down besides Kiara.

Kiara lifted her head as if she just now noticed something. Harry followed her gaze. There was a crack in the wall where the setting sun was peeking through. Kiara made the crack bigger and she and Harry managed to squeeze their way through.

Harry climbed onto Kiara's back and they began to the search for Sirius and Kovu. They looked all over the place, but in the end…they didn't find them.

They continued to search with a heavy heart. Every animal around them seemed to be a coupled or was with their parents.

_(Kiara and Harry are walking when a bird couple flew out of the grass.)_

_Kiara:_

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_Harry:_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave, or strong, or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_(They look up at the sky and see the stars. The bunny and the two lions.)_

_Harry and Kiara:_

_I know love will find a way_

_Any where I go, I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_(They sit down on a log that's hanging over the river. They look in the water and see their reflection. But it's only half of their face.)_

_Like dark, turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_(They walk all the way to a knoll and is sitting down depressed.)_

_Sirius:_

_I was so afraid_

_Now I've realized_

_Love is never wrong and so it never dies_

_(Kiara and Harry hears something behind them and sees Sirius and Kovu.)_

_Kovu:_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes_

_All:_

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_(They run over to Sirius and Kovu. Harry wraps his arms around Sirius giving him a tight hug.)_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_(Sirius kisses Harry on the top of the head. Harry is surprised for a moment then he hugs his godfather tighter.)_

_We're home_

_(They let go and follow Kiara and Kovu.)_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark, turning into day_

_(Kovu moves some sand on the ground revealing a small plant.)_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_(Sirius hugs Harry.)_

_Now that I've found you _

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

Two butterflies fly around them and Kovu laughs and began chasing them. Sirius, Harry, and Kiara followed in pursuit. Unfortunately, they all tried to catch the butterflies and ended up crashing into each other. The end result was that they were all piled on top of one another.

"Hey, look," said Kovu staring into the water. "We are one."

Kiara looked as if she had realized something. "What?" she said.

They all stood up. "Let's get out of here." said Sirius.

"That's a great idea," said Kovu. "We'll run away together and start a pride on our own."

"We can't run away," said Harry.

"You're kidding?" said Sirius. "But we're all finally together."

"Our place is with our pride," said Kiara. "If we run away, they'll be divided forever.


	7. We Are One

The rain started suddenly causing Simba to return to the lion's den. When he arrived he saw Timon and Pumbaa wrestling around on the floor.

He shook his wet fur and walked over to the meerkat and warthog.

"What are you doing?" he asked startling his two friends.

"Good question," said Timon moving away from the warthog. "Let me ask you one."

"Very hippothetically," said Pumbaa.

"Very hypothetical. There's this guy-"

"-but he's not a lion."

"Definitely not a lion. And let's say his kids…vanished."

Simba had already realized what they were talking about, but he never expected them to tell him anything serious. "Kiara and Harry are gone!?"

"Sire," said Zazu flying into the den and landing before Simba. "Outsiders are spotted in the Pridelands! They're headed this way! It's war!"

"Zazu, you find Kiara and Harry," said Simba. Zazu flew off at once. "We'll assemble the lioness." he said to Timon and Pumbaa. They didn't respond at once. "Move! Now!"

Kiara and Kovu rushed towards the Pridelands with Harry and Sirius on their backs. Harry had a feeling that something was happening. Voldemort wasn't going to lose one of his lions without trying to take out one of Simba's.

"Why do we have to get involved?" Sirius asked Harry. "We're not even lions."

"That's what family and friends do," Harry answered. "You'd help James if he was in trouble."

Sirius didn't respond. He simply looked at his godson, who had a harden expression on his face.

"You really do remind me of James," he said looking forward.

Their paws splashed through the puddles and pounded the ground in time to the thunder. Kiara suddenly came to a stop and Kovu stopped a few inches behind her.

"Look," she said looking a few yards away.

Harry looked to where she had indicated and he saw a lot of lions standing on opposites sides of each other. Simba was leading one group and Zira and Voldemort was leading the other group. They was simply just standing there.

"They must be talking," said Sirius. "I wish I knew what they were saying."

Harry's scar suddenly started burning as if Voldemort was calling to his mind. He closed his eyes and he saw the battle first hand.

_Simba took his place in front of his pride. "Last chance, Zira," he said. "Go home."_

"_I am home," responded Zira. There was a pause. "Attack!"_

_The outsiders roared and started forward and Simba roared and he and his pride started forward as well. The lions all ran forward and began to rip each other apart. Voldemort and Zira stayed behind instructing._

"_Go for the eyes," said Zira. "Break his jaw."_

"_Hit him low," added Voldemort._

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Sirius and Kovu were both staring at him. He nodded telling them he was alright, then he kicked Kiara's side telling her to go forward.

They made their way across a bridge that was made of hundreds of different logs. Kiara stumbled and Harry had to grasp her fur to keep from falling.

He heard Sirius swear and figured that Kovu must have also lost his balance.

"I can't see a thing," said Sirius. "Harry, what's going on?"

Harry closed his eyes at command.

_Simba had just thrown off two lions and as he turned around, he met Zira's paw. The force of the slap knocked Simba down and everyone stopped dead in their tracks._

_Simba and Zira circled around each other not taking their eyes off the other._

Harry opened his eyes. "Hurry!" he said to Kiara. He felt her speed up and heard Kovu thundering in the wake.

Kiara jumped…and Kovu jumped…right between Zira and Simba. Harry and Sirius jumped off their lions' back and faced their guardians.

"Harry…Kiara…" said Simba.

"Kovu," said Zira narrowing her eyes.

"Sirius," said Voldemort moving closer to Zira. "Move."

"Stand aside," said Simba.

But they didn't move. They continued to glare at their guardians.

Kiara spoke. "Daddy, this has to stop."

"A wise king once told me… 'We are one.' I didn't understand him then…I do now."

"But they-"

"Them," said Kiara looking at the outsiders. "Us?" she said looking at her pride. "Look at them…they are us. What difference do you see?"

Harry would have loved to point out that he and Sirius was human, but now wasn't the time.

Simba smiled at his children and walked over and hugged them. The rain stopped and the sun began to rise.

"Vitani," said Zira. "Now!"

"No, mother," said Vitani. She walked over to stand next to her brother, Kovu. "Potter and Kiara's right. Enough."

"If you will not fight," began Zira. "Then you will die as well."

The outsiders looked at one another and slowly made their way towards Simba's pride.

"What?" said Zira.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked Voldemort. "Get over here."

"Let it go, Voldie," said Harry with a smirk. "It's time to put the past behind you."

"I'll never let it go!" shouted Voldemort. "You took my powers."

He lunged at Harry at the same time Zira attacked Simba, unfortunately, Kiara blocked Zira's attack causing them to fall off the cliff along with Harry and Voldemort.

They rolled down the cliff, Harry struggling to climb back up, but Voldemort was still trying to attack him. He finally managed to grab hold of the edge of a rocky ledge. Kiara fell beside him.

"Hold on, Kiara…Harry," somebody called.

Kiara managed to climb on top of the ledge. She grabbed Harry and pulled him up, but their was no sign of Voldemort or Zira.

Harry heard a scream and he looked below the ledge. Voldemort and Zira was clutching on the side of the cliff desperately trying not to fall in the river below.

Harry reached out his hand towards Voldemort. "Voldemort…grab my hand," he told him. Voldemort, however, had other plans. He slashed at Harry's hand and he quickly withdrew it. He sunk lower down the cliff. Harry repeated the gesture. "Voldemort…come on. I'll help you."

Voldemort looked down below the cliff and then back up at Harry. They made eye contact and Harry gave a nod. Voldemort reached out for his hand. The minute their hands made contact, Harry's scar exploded with pain. He still, however, managed to pull Voldemort forward.

Before Voldemort could climb onto the ledge, he saw Zira fall. He made a wild grab for her, but her paw slipped out his hand and she fell to her death. Harry pulled Voldemort to safety.

Harry searched the water. The only thing that was visible on the surface was the logs. Harry gave a sigh.

"Kiara…Harry…"

Harry turned around and saw Simba on a ledge that was above theirs.

"Daddy," said Kiara. "I tried."

She placed her paw in her father's. Harry grabbed onto Kiara and Voldemort grabbed onto Harry. They slowly made their way up the cliff.

"Kiara…Harry…" said Nala, as they reached the top. "Thank goodness you're alright." she said hugging her children.

"That was really brave." said Pumbaa.

"Yeah," said Timon. "But why'd you save the old man?"

Voldemort sent a glare at the meerkat, silencing him.

"Kiara," said Kovu hugging the lioness.

Sirius stepped forward and hugged his godson, squeezing the air out of him. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"C-Can't…b-breathe…" choked Harry.

"Kovu…Sirius…" said Simba. Sirius let go of Harry and turned his attention to Simba. "I was wrong…you do belong here."

"What do we do with Voldemort?" asked Harry. He turned around. "Huh?" Voldemort was no where to be seen. Harry looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"He could have said 'thank-you'." said Timon.

"Never mind him," said Simba. "Let's go home." he then turned to the outsiders. "All of us."

The next morning they had a ceremony uniting Kovu and Kiara. All the lions sat in a circle, Harry and Sirius among them. Rafiki stood besides Kovu and Kiara. He shook his stick uniting the two lions. They joined the circle.

Simba and Nala marched forward followed by Kiara and Kovu and Harry and Sirius. The lions all bowed. They walked all the way to the edge of Pride Rock. Simba gave a mighty roar and Harry let off sparks with his wand.

Harry looked to Sirius. Kovu gave out a roar that wasn't as strong as Simba and Sirius let off sparks with his wand. Kiara and Nala joined in with Sirius, Simba, Kovu, and Harry. The lions all replied with a roar of their own.

Sirius rested his arm on Harry's shoulder and looked down below at the kingdom. The animals all began to cheer.

A soft warm breeze blew around Harry and he looked towards the sky. A cloud with a ray of light spoke to him.

"Well done, Harry," said the voice of James Potter. "They are one."

Author's Note: Yay! It's finished. Should I do a lion king 3? Yes? No? You don't care? Let me know with a simple reply.


End file.
